


Cosmos in Westeros

by vision_of_black_an_gold



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: BAMF Cosmo, F/M, bored goddess, fiction reference jumping, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vision_of_black_an_gold/pseuds/vision_of_black_an_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Goddess decides to switch some things up in the seven kingdoms, will she have what it takes to play in The Game of Thrones.</p><p>In a Game where you either win or die its good to be immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a Crappy Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with any of the fandoms I have selected for this story. I do not own any of the music which may in be inserted in any future chapter and sources will be provided.

Being the Guardian of the Cosmos was a very boring task sometimes hopping from realm to realm whenever help was needed, but mostly floating around space for centuries on end with only the stars as companions. Chaos was gone, for now, and my true love and best friends sacrificed themselves so that I could be the messiah of light.

About a century ago I decided to rebuild my kingdom on the moon, though it sat empty of citizens, I restored every building, store, home, park, even the Grand Palace had been brought back to its former glory, this ghost town was my sanctuary where I came when I was tired of being alone out in space.

Time here was spent walking the halls looking at pictures of my past ancestors, and what mostly filled my time was Netflix and HBO marathon's, and right now I'm having a serious love hate relationship with Game of Thrones it was like this show lived to crush my heart where the good guy never gets his happy ending, mostly reminding me of my own life, my own non-happy ending I and you know what I'm God dammed sick of it. I may not be able to change my past or future but this is a damn TV show a reality I've basically created for myself, it's a poor use of my powers as a Goddess but like I said I'm bored and they just killed of the hottest character on the show.

I guess its off to Westeros I go to play the game of Thrones.


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos comes up with a viable plan to gain entrance to Winterfell.
> 
> Ned Stark finds out to be careful of what you wish for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING I might introduce an original character or I might throw in another character from another fandom. 
> 
> just let me know what you think in the comments
> 
> For Reference  
> Ages:  
> Ned Stark 35  
> Jon & Rob 18  
> Sansa 16  
> Bran 14  
> Arya 12  
> Rickon 6

I was pacing before the gates of time trying to figure out how I was even going to make all this work in my favor, knowing that if I did this I was turning fiction into reality, the moment I stepped passed the gates it became an actual game of thrones and peoples lives(mainly heads if were just keeping it real with each other) were going to be placed in my hands.

If im going to stop Lord Eddard Stark from becoming beheaded I have to stop him from trying to out the Lannister twins incest babies while in the capital this very much had potential if I caught them while they were in the tower before they push young Bran Stark most of my problems will be solved, but ending it there still leaves me with Balish who plotted the death of the kings hand, Jon Aryn, and then tries to frame the Lannister's, by planting false accusations with the Starks through Lysa Aryn. Oh. My. God. That was confusing even to me. There are just so many plots going on and I just want to save one family from total annihilation.

'Where do I start? I have a few ways to play this I can pretty much begin in the beginning supplant myself in Winterfell before King Roberts arrives that could lead to its own problems just based off my appearance. Silver hair and eyes they might thing I'm some Targaryen off spring and we wouldn't want that fat idiot calling for my head. I can appear to them as a one of their Goddesses at random intervals to warn them of oncoming trouble? They might not believe me.' I started pacing a little faster when a brilliant idea hit me. 'I've got it one fallen angel coming up'

Winterfell 

Ned Stark

The Godswood was quiet, the only sound was the wind blowing through the leaves of the werwood trees, a light covering of summer snow on the ground. I sat under the ancient Heart Tree with its red leaves covering the clear night sky rare for even the summer here in the North, just another odd occurrence of the day which drove me to seek the guidance of the Old Gods. The beheading of the mad traitor of the nights watch spewing madness about things that are believed to be fairy tales told to the young to keep them in line followed by the discovery of the dead she-direwolf, and her litter of six direwolf pups and whatever madness that was running through my head to allow said pups into Winterfell. What other madness could befall me I do not know which led me to my current location praying for a sign that what I did what right on both accounts.

"I pray to you Old Gods that the omens you've sent are in good fortune to the North and that we continue to live good lives, but if they are not I ask you give me a sign please, for winter is coming, and I do not want to leave the North vulnerable, when the King eventually ask me to be his hand." I whisper under my to the tree I stare into the face of the heart tree and as I stand I feel the wind slowly pick up into a vicious roar

"Help will come Eddard of House Stark, the whole of the North will bleed if you don't heed our warning" a gravelly voice yelled loudly as if coming from the Heart Tree in the center of the Godswood.

Before I knew anything a bright light engulfed the entire forest and a body was falling with immense speed from the sky it landed with enough force to cause a crater the size and depth of the largest hot spring that Winterfell boasted. In my shock I stood there looking to the damage the body cause to the ground to quake and fall to ruin. I slowly approach the rim of the giant crater to peer to the body I had seen fall into it, at the bottom was what appeared to no older than my oldest son at eight and ten years old, hair the color of the moon on a clear night and as long as her body was tall, she was clothed in the oddest of garments (a short dress of the most indecent design) the skirt was white with the front panel the color of a rainbow, but the oddest thing about the creature that fell from the heavens were the two giant white feather wings that seemed to be resting at her sides. Before I knew it I was climbing in the giant whole in the ground and making my way to the girl that lie in its center.

Even after the fall she seemed to be unhurt, but she was unconscious I lowered myself to my knees to get a better account of her well being and then the most melodious (if slightly gruff, but given she'd just fallen to the ground from an unimaginable height) voice I had ever heard like silver bells jingling of birds singing in the early dawn.

"I thought I was going to stick the landing" she stated before rolling to her side in attempt to push herself in an upright position.

"My Lady, I don't think its a good idea for you to sit up at the moment there may be an injury you've fallen from a far distance there is no telling what ailments you may be suffering" I replied.

She must have been surprised by my presence for she jumped. "Where in the H-E double hockey sticks did you come from?" I decided to keep silent to that the poor creature did just fall out of the sky at my behest of the Gods she took in a deep breathe trying to calm herself down from her fright. As she looked around our surrounds slowly taking in the whole we were in and the forest surrounding us she turned to look me up and down when she reached my face, I got the first glimpse into eyes that seemed to hold all the stars in the night sky they seemed to look right through me, to know all of my secrets, fears and hopes of the past and future.

"You're Lord Eddard of House Stark Warden and Lord Paramount of the North, I have been sent to ensure you and yours are safe in these upcoming times of darkness, and it shall be done" with that said she promptly passed out, I caught her right before her head hit the ground.

I couldn't help thinking to myself "what have I done" I picked her up with one arm under her knees and the other behind her back trying not to jostle her wings as I made my way out of the crater and towards the keep at Winterfell. Hopeful that in my arms lies the key to keeping my home and family safe in the dark times that were sure to come.


	3. After the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb has a chat with our resident goddess, maesters really should mind their own business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait well here it is.

 

 

**Robb Stark**

It has been a tiresome day a beheading of a deserter of the Nights Watch, Direwolves in the North after 200 years absence, and what appears to have been a star falling from the sky right into the middle of the Godswood where father was. I was taking a walk on the ramparts when the star first appeared, but unlike any star I had ever seen instead of flying across the sky like any other traveling star it descended from the night sky in a show of bright light that lit up the courtyard like a moon at its peak followed by a roaring crash.

My first thought was off my Lord Father who was still in the Godswood, I make haste to the courtyard where many had gathered because of the display. I see Rodrik and Jory Cassell.

“We need to form a party my Father is still out in the Godswood. Round up whatever men available and meet me at the gate as soon as possible.” I don’t even wait for a response as I take off for the keep I need to find my brother, Jon, I’m sure he must have heard the noise from inside of the castle. As I’m running through the warm halls of Winterfell I bump into someone as I turn a corner I catch myself from falling over.

“Robb what was that sound? Is the keep under attack?” I look up to see my brother, Jon.

“No your going to believe I’m absolutely mad, but a star has fallen out of the sky and landed into the Godswood, Father is still out there. I’ve gathered the men to form a search party, we must hurry” and I take off back through the halls and back out into the night, my brother right on my heels.

As we reach the gates of Winterfell about a dozen men have been gathered and are ready to ride in search of my father I gather the reigns of my horse being held by one of the stable boys and Jon does the same with his.

“Alright men we don’t know what is out there but I suggest we keep our eyes open, our main objective is to find our Lord and bring him home safely” I say to the men around me. “Open the gates” I yell out.

As the gates rise I see a silhouette walking towards the gates it seems to be carrying a large winged animal. I direct my horse to move up a few paces “Halt who goes there” I say in a loud voice.

The person takes a few steps in reach of the torches light as my fathers face reaches my view I let out the air I didn’t know I was holding. The men all scurried off of their horses to my fathers side.

“Milord we heard the explosion, what kind of creature have you brought here” before my father can respond another man replies.

“It must be some sort of demon, we should dispose of it before it kills us all” the rest of the men nod solemnly.

“We shall do no such thing” my father calmly states. “ I asked the Gods to send us a sign of good fortune and they deemed the North worthy of their blessing. This girl whatever she is maybe what saves us all.” and he walked off through the gates of Winterfell.

I turn to face my brother I see the shock in his eyes as we turn to follow our father back into the castle.

We follow silently as we make our way through the keep my father stops a maid and tells her to quickly ready a room in the family wing along with sending for the maester I look again towards my brother but there is only confusion between the two of us as we follow along. The view of my fathers back obscured by white wings and silver hair that almost sweeps the floor. As we make it to the family wing my Lord father enters the designated room, a door down from Bran and Rickon’s room and lays her on top of the furs, the maid is still busying about the room working on lighting a fire in the grate. I take my first good look to the creature my father had brought into our home, she’s stunning even covered in dirt I can recognize that.

“Father did the Gods really send this woman” my brother from my side.

“Yes” he solemly replies “I asked for help protecting the North, and then a star fell.

“What is she?” I say.

“I don’t know” and then he turns to leave the room.

“Father! Where are you going” I yell after him.

“The bannermen must be called” he sighed “Winter is coming” he looked over at the maiden on the bed “No one comes in here beyond the maester make sure guards are posted until she awakens” and with those words he was gone.

“I’ll accompany father you wait for the maester.” and Jon followed after.

 

**Cosmos**

‘Why do I come up with these idiotic ideas?’ I think to myself as I groan my unconsciousness, my eyes blinking trying to hold back the darkness I had suffered in my fall. Laying on my back I take in my surroundings I’m surrounded by warm fur covers on a tall canopy bed, and a fire is burning in a fireplace on the other side of the room, I turn my head toward the foot of the bed and there is a man facing the door, short curly red hair, broad shoulders, he has a decent amount of height to him. I’m betting my scepter its the heir of Winterfell. I pull myself into sitting on the bed and stretch my wings from the uncomfortable position I had been sleeping in. He must have been in deep thought because the rustling of my wings caused him to jump and turn around. I giggle a little at the action

“I’m sorry I didnt mean to startle you.” I say in my most unassuming voice. He looks down a little embarrassed I see a flush in his cheeks.

“Umm- I’m sorry milady I guess my mind wandered a bit away from my task of.. of-”

“-Watching me?” I raise my arched eyebrow as I interrupt his statement. He looks flustered.

“its no bother to me, woman with wings falls out of the sky in my backyard, I’d keep an eye on her as well”

“Father says the Olde Gods sent you”  
“In a way I guess you can say that is correct” I reply.

“What are you milady?” wide blue eyes look into my silver orbs.

“That’s a very good question young heir, the real question though is not what I am, but who” I slyly respond.

“well milady who are you”

“Well that depends who you ask” I make my way off the bed to walk around my quarters, plush carpets decorate the floors in dark colors tapestries on the walls dipect wolves running around in forest a scenery. I take in my appearance in a tall mirror close to one the windows rips, tears and dirt decorate my fuku, and my buns are skewed. ‘Well that won’t due’ I flick my wrist and at my command my princess gown without the puffy sleeves appears on my form. I pull back my bangs to see the golden crescent moon on my forehead. ‘better’ I turn around to take in my host. His mouth is wide open in shock. I giggle again and im sure its not considered lady like.

He’s trying to gather his wits when the door opens with a large creak. An old man completely bent over in age comes in he’s got a long chain around his neck with different colored links. He in looks between me and Robb in confusion.

“I was under the impression that my services were needed”

“I’m sorry, but as you can see those services arent needed sir” I state.

“I’m sorry I must insist milady” the old man says to me shoulders squared and eyes tight. I give him my best try my glare.

“Sir I have walked among the Gods and flown through the stars, I have been to the ends of the universe and traversed the realms in between. What makes you think you are qualified to see to my needs.” I feel my wings flare out and gently lift me off the ground.

 

The air had thickened with the tension the winged woman was casting in the room. “Milady, maester Luwin, meant you no offense I’m sure after your fall he is just worried about your physical state of being” the heir of The North is trying to calm the enraged woman. Her eyes flashed a bright white then she turned silver eyes toward Robb’s panicing blues as the air swirling about her slowed and she lowered to the grounds

“As you can see my ‘physical state of being’ is fine but I could use a few hours of rest before I get up to do anything more strenuous, if I could have a the night to myself I would very much appreciate it” the way the words came out of her mouth both men knew it was not a question of approval, it was more like a demand that both men knew not to question themselves and the made their way to exit

“Ohh and Heir Stark, if you could make set up a private audience between myself, and the rest of the Stark family during the day, I would be much obliged” and she then turned her back to the retreating men.

"Ohh and Robb you may call me Serenity" she says before the door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out its pretty much filler for when I get to the meeting with the family


	4. Walks and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING
> 
> READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.
> 
> AND I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED

The servants are easy to read, I see it in their faces during my walk through the halls of Winterfell fear, with a mix of reverence it’s the kind you only see when people don’t know if they should run for protection or worship the ground you walk on. It’s morning now and I can’t keep myself in those rooms waiting to be called to the Starks, but it’s good in the light of day I can see what needs to be done, first and foremost the broken tower needs to be fixed, and the first keep needs repair as well, the men need better armor, the small folk while not in the worst shape given the 14th century feel, need better medicine and proper hygiene etiquette. These are small things that are easily controlled, what I can't control are the actions others may take in opposition of me. Like the Lannisters, or perhaps the Tyrells. I get a shiver down my back just thinking about them, the ruffling of my wings attracts some of the workers in the court yard they look away quickly and scurry off to their duties.

I make my way to the main hall. The Lord of Winterfell should be listening to petitioners at this time, and it would be the perfect moment to make my intentions clear. As I clear the yard to the hall I run across the youngest Stark girl, Arya.

“ Are you the star who fell from the sky?” she says bluntly. I laugh a little.

“Something like that Little Lady” I reply.

“ I’m no lady when I get older I’m going to be a knight” 

“And why can’t you be both?” I asked bemused and very entertained with the wily little girl, she reminds me of Haruka, you could never put her in any particular box, you just have to let her run with the wind, and while the thought warms my heart it also breaks it just a bit.

“They’ll never let me be both women don’t become Knights”

“Said who?” and with a flash of light I instantly change from my gown changes to my armor. A giant broad sword strapped to my back almost the length of my entire body.

“Glory doesn’t favor the meek Lady Arya and we as women have to work ten times harder for every achievement than our counterparts. History doesn’t tell the tales of boring women we make our mark by being bold, we make it by challenging those who would diminish our flame, and we make it by being ourselves the entire time. There is nothing wrong with not wanting to be a Lady, but if you wish to bring honor to yourself and your family you will need to be both.” I leave the wide eyed child as I continue into the great hall.

It’s a pretty impressive space; tall stone block walls with little torches lining them, vaulted ceilings, tapestries of wolves running through a forest, tall narrow windows bringing in a bit of light but still keeping the room well lit, and at the end of the hall situated upon the slightly elevated platform is Lord Eddard Stark the Quiet Wolf of Winterfell he cuts and imposing figure dressed in all black with a light grey dire wolf sown onto the breast of his doublet, to his left stands his Lady Wife Catlyn Stark she seems to be cautious of my presence if the slight clenching of her eyes is any indication, standing at his right is his heir Lord Robb and to his right Little Lord Bran. Standing with the lords and among the small folk is Jon Snow the illegitimate son of the Lord of Winterfell. The daughters (one of which I passed as I entered) and the youngest Stark are not in attendance. 

“I’m told by my son that your name is Serenity, welcome to Winterfell the ancient seat of the North” says the Lord.

“I have many names my Lord, Serenity will do fine though”

“and you have news of the God’s?” he ask.

“I have that and more Lord Stark, but before I can go into detail about that I need you to gather your entire family and clear the hall, I’m sure you understand that all new is not for all ears” I state to him he seems to take me seriously because he calls for the missing three Starks and the small folk and attending Lords start to leave the hall, I see out of the corner of my eye Jon Snow is also making his way out of the hall a dejected look upon his face.

“Not you Jon Snow, I asked for the entire family” he looks surprised that I knew who he was and elated that someone was giving him the recognition as a Stark of Winterfell he makes his way to stand next to his half brother's, Lady Stark now has a full on scowl, I’m sure she doesn’t like to be reminded that her husband had fathered a child that wasn’t hers, but for her to take out her anger on a innocent child was unacceptable. She says nothing though I have to give it to the woman for her self control. Good thing it didn’t turn into a long wait as the last few people we leaving the hall a maid brings in Rickon and passes him off to his mother and soon after both Sansa and Arya cross the threshold to the hall, the guards class the doors upon their entry Sansa on the side off Robb and Arya with Jon. 

“first in spite of the reason I’m in your presence today I’d like to say it’s an honor to meet you. We of the higher pantheon rarely interact with mortals, in these kinds of incidents.”

“and why have decided to burden  yourself upon our home, from wherever it is you’ve come from?” I have to take back my earlier complement the woman has no control what so ever. Her family's eyes all snap to her in astonishment and disbelief at the amount of disrespect she shows right off the bat.

“Cat-“

“its fine Lord Stark, I don’t expect her to believe right away, but the God’s do send their warnings even though they almost ignored your call for help.” He looks shocked and a bit scared.

“Have I Fallen out of favor with my God’s, Lady Serenity?” a pained expression crosses his grey eyes.

“Quite the opposite actually, Lord Stark, you are highly favored, and a place has been made for you in the afterlife with your ancestors waiting to dine in their halls” he looks a bit relieved at that. “but it’s your Lady Wife Catlyn who has upset her God’s enough to cause them to interfere with any help from the dark times that are to come upon the North” jaws drop and eyes turn to Catlyn, and she pales, all color leaving her face, until it floods red hot in anger.

“What kind of charlatan are you? I am a pious woman I pray to The Seven every day and live by their values” 

“Are you telling me Lady Catlyn that you do not remember a wish you made to the seven in exchange for a promise of reformation of your character, and for an act that would make your family whole? For those actions alone would the Seven never again answer your families call for aid” 

“what is she talking about Cat?” she turns her head away from the assembly of her family, and says nothing. 

“Until she completes her promise I’m of very little use to you or the North” I say to him. Catlyn looks as if she’s still reluctant to talk about her bargain with The Seven but her husband is having none of it a look at her let me know that they’ll be talking about it later in the privacy of their own quarters. 

“Until then I can only give you a glimpse of events soon to come.” In a flash of light sailor Neptune’s deep aqua mirror is in my hand I stretch my arm in front of me with the reflected side facing up, almost immediately scenes begin to project to them.

Bran laying in a bed covered in furs, family all around the maester at his bedside “he’ll never walk again”

Ned on his knees in front of a chopping block, executioner to the left of him Sansa to the right of him being held by the gold cloaks of Kings Landing crying and screaming. “any last words Ned Stark traitor to the crown?” before he can even speak the scene changes.

Catlyn and Robb at what appears to be a wedding feast when the music changes to the feared Casterly Reigns and archers step onto the galley over head that surrounds the hall, and men they thought were allies pull out weapons against them.

Two small burnt bodies hanging from the gates of Winterfell while the staff cry out in anger about the murders of the two little Lordlings. 

Jon Snow lying in a pool of blood a half a dozen knife wounds in his chest ragged breaths coming out of his mouth in an effort to get more air.

The last scene is of the Dire wolf banners coming down on Winterfell and a new one going up, but before they could see the sigil of the new house taking over the North I turn the mirror over stopping any more from traumatizing the family.

All of them are pale in fear, tears falling from all of the younger children's faces shock and anger from the two older boys, Lady Stark looks as if she’s about to faint and Lord Stark looks solemn but his only word were “Winter is coming”

“This is just a fraction of the horror that is approaching, there are events that can’t be revealed until your family has cleared up its debt to the God’s. If you choose to not accept my help then it’ll be as if I was never here your memories of me will be taken, and you will revert back to the path that doesn’t include the interference of the Gods.” I say voice even, serious, I do feel bad for them it’s the whole reason I even decided to go on this crazy adventure but if I coddled them they would just end up in the same situations they weren’t meant to play the game of thrones maybe Cat in her younger years but the North has made her soft, complacent and a danger to herself and her family as she bumbled through the realm for vengeance for one fallen son, Bran.

“I will be in my rooms until you make a decision” and that’s all I could do for now.

**Eddard Stark**  

The silence that follows Serenity’s is deafening I look over to my wife and take in the fact that she’s noticeably pale.  

“Follow me” solemnly I walk to the side door of the great hall in an effort to get back to my solar. Words won’t even come to me to filled with angst and sorrow my children, my wife, myself … dead all of us dead the North seized from the Starks, and the help we desperately need might be denied to us because of my own wife. All those visions Serenity showed our family. A pain started radiating in my chest I hadn’t  even noticed that we made it back to my solar until I was seated and my wife was standing before the ancient weir wood desk.

“Explain”

By the look on her face I knew she was going to try and find a way out of this conversation “Ned you can’t possibly believe this wom-”

“I SAID EXPLAIN!!!” I roared and Caitlin flinched back, in all the years we’ve been married I have never raised my voice at my lady wife, but now time was of the essence and we didn’t have enough for her to be skating about the issues.

 

**Caitlin Stark**

“When Jon fell I’ll as a babe, and the maester said he was unlikely to recover, I was happy, there would be no bastard child to try and claim my sons birth right, and as soon as that thought passed through my mind I felt immediately ashamed of myself.” I sighed in disappointment “he was just a babe and what kind of woman was I to wish his death when he had done me no wrong? So I prayed to the seven to save him, that if they did then I would take him as my own and ask you to have him legitimized, and as you know the child recovered as if by a miracle. And I just couldn’t do the things I said I would. I ignored the Seven tricked myself into believing that he recovered on his own, and then carried on with my life.”

The look in my husbands eyes held a disappointment that he carried often during the conversations about his bastard son and my lack of affection toward him. He would never forgive me for this for years I had been treating the boy as a thorn in my side, even tried to get our children to see him as less than them, even if the only one I succeeded with was Sansa. 

“Cat what have you done?... even if I can get the king to legitimize Jon, you have ruined any chance of Jon seeing you as anything other than the spiteful woman you’ve portrayed yourself as for the last eighteen years. For years I’ve let you have your way because as the Lady of this castle I felt it your due to your anger, but to break promises to the Gods may they be old or new, is a travesty that very well may get this whole family killed.” And with that he stood up and left his solar and me behind.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it is don't think I like where this chapter took me I'm going to be doing a bit more research before I updated again but let me know what you think.


End file.
